


Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Sappy, Songfic, two ships passing in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leo are living a country song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



I MISS YOU, WITHOUT YOU I JUST DONT FIT IN

Leo sat alone in the mess hall, scowling. He'd known it was going to be difficult, to be back at school after all this time. He didn't know it would be this difficult. He tried to bury his nose in his books, but his eyes kept wandering around, looking at all the other students. Young kids with all their lives ahead of them. Not beaten up divorcees.

At the table next to him a young, attractive girl was practically in the lap of her boyfriend and he frowned at them for a moment before his features softened into something resembling wistfulness and sadness. He missed that. 

He didn't miss Jocelyn, the whore ex, he missed being in a relationship. Having someone there all the time. Someone to share ups and downs with. Someone to cuddle with. Someone to share life with. He didn’t feel comfortable here with all these kids. 

He was an outsider here. If he had someone with him it would be easier, he was sure of it.

EVERYBODYS GOT SOMEBODY BUT ME

Jim was a study in contrasts. Happy but always sad. Content but constantly yearning for more. Life of the party but a loaner. Different bed partner each night but no one to talk to. 

He looked around the packed mess hall; looked at the faces of the people he was surrounded with and felt alone. He was at the biggest table with the most people and felt alone. None of them cared; none of them saw him or his feelings.

He thought back to the boyfriend he'd had in riverside; the one, singular thing that had kept him there for so long. Johnny. He missed Johnny like a physical pain. Stupid, silly boy that he was he'd thought they were forever. But, when he'd told Johnny about Starfleet, Johnny had decided enough was enough. They were through. He told Jim not to ever call him again.

So Jim showed up to Starfleet with a famous name and no friends. No loved ones. No one that cared.

IM A GOOD SLOW DANCER BUT YOUD NEVER KNOW

Leo wondered how he'd gotten dragged to this party. He leaned his back up against the wall and sipped at his beer. Christine, that's right, she’d called him "doctor grumpy" and dragged him here under duress promising to not leave his side. He scanned the room and found her making out with her worthless fiancée Roger in the corner.

Leo sighed and wondered how much longer he'd have to stay and watch happy couples dance with each other. Once upon a time, Leo loved to dance. He hadn't had the chance to dance in years now. No one here would ever know that Leo was a marvelous dancer.

I HEAR LOVE SONGS PLAYING ON THE RADIO

Jim groaned as he was pulled out into the dance floor for yet another love song. He wished he'd never come to this party. He was tired of playing around; tired of sleeping around. It's not how he was going to find someone like Johnny. He still wanted Johnny back, and figured he always would.

He allowed his nameless dance partner to grope their fill, his mind already gone from this horrible party where everyone was just looking for someone to take home. He missed not being alone.

He made his way off the dance floor, blocking the sound of yet another sappy, ancient love song out of his brain. He had to get outside; he needed air. He passed by a dark-haired man sipping at a beer and leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. His outsides matched Jim’s insides and Jim wished he could scowl at all the happy couples. He left, refusing to look back when he heard his name called.

SITTIN HERE LONELY AT A TABLE FOR TWO

Leo was once again alone in the mess hall, trying and failing to study. To his right was another couple trying to climb inside of each other; he turned away in mingled disgust and sadness. He braced himself as his eyes skittered to the left, preparing to see another happy couple. He was wrong.

To his left another boy sat alone at a table meant for two. A beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed boy who looked like he'd been sent from Leo's dreams. The boy looked up and their eyes met across their tables. Leo felt a spark like an electric shock when the boy smiled at him. He stared as the boy picked up his lunch tray and books, sliding into the empty seat at Leo's table and stuck out a hand.

"Jim Kirk." Leo woodenly stuck out his own hand.

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me, knows that I don't listen to country music. Having said that, wewillspockyou sent me this song and told me to write it. So I did. The song is actually a lot happier than you'd think and the video is adorable.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVdnvQsKyUs
> 
> I gave it a happy ending cause our boys deserve a happy ending. All of us deserve a happy ending!


End file.
